ღ M I N E ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Yui's twin sister, Minori, has been ticking Kanato off. He doesn't like it when she has her attention on all of his brothers, but him. Despite his childish looks, Kanato isn't someone to mess with... nor abandon for someone else. He's going to teach her that he's isn't the type to share. Though it will take time for her to realize that she forever belongs to him. "You're mine!"


**A/N:** Here's a short story for the people been craving for Kanato x Minori. I hope you enjoy it:)

**Rating**: T for now, but M later on.

**Pairing**: Kanato x Minori(OC)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

** ღ Mine ღ**

It was a little surprise when Minori, Yui's twin sister, pick Kanato over the rest of his brothers. Ayato said it was his childish looks that cause the tom-boy twin to think he seem better. While Raito said it was his behavior that cause Minori to be awe by him. Who wouldn't? Most females find Kanato adoreable, until he shows his true nature. Though that didn't seem to scare Minori off.

Despite her rebellious behavior, she has be true to her very words. That she would only allow him to drink from her, as long as he didn't drink from Yui. It strange that those two sister have such a strong bond. Unlike all of his brothers in this house. Though Raito and him seem to have an okay relationship, more than the rest of his brothers.

Though to him it seems she didn't entirely kept some of promise she has made to him.

Kanato watched the younger twin of the Komori sisters, talk away to Subaru about a certain topic at school that finds uninteresting. He stood by the door, holding his best friend, only person he trust the most, Teddy close to him. He watches her carefully as she switch to Shu who she barely talks for a minute, until he tells her to leave be. She remarks on how lazy he is, and goes back to talking to Subaru.

He didn't know why it bothers him so much, to see the young mortal girl talking to his brothers with such an expression. An expression that is meant to be only shown to him. It angers him. She promise she will be by his side. She promise.

"Liar..." He hissed.

Minori, and Subaru turned to look at him. They heard what he just now said. Her rebellious pink eyes stared into his own in confusion. He don't know why he let her picked him, he should have chose the other girl. Minori looks more like boy with that short hairstyle, and her personality. She was nothing cute, nor even sweet about her.

He glared at her, and hiss once more. "You're a liar."

That was all he said, and left the room. Leaving everyone inside confused. He didn't want to stay in that room with them. She just pisses him off. "Stupid woman..." He enters his room, and jumps onto his bed. Starting to bang his hands on the bed in anger as he remember seeing her expression towards his brothers. "Stupid! Stupid! Idiotic woman!"

He didn't even notice that stupid woman enter his room quietly. Not until she spoke. "Kanato? What's wrong?"

He stopped what he was doing, and started to laugh. It cause the girl to be even more confused. "What's wrong? What's wrong! It is you that is wrong!" He turned around and yells at her. "You swore to me you'll always be by my side!"

Minori raise an eyebrow. "I did, and?"

"And?!"

"Well I am, so why are you mad?"

"You swore! So why did I caught you by Subaru, and Shu, huh?"

Minori's eyes widen in shock. "You thought that-" She sighs in frustration. "You thought that I only talk to you. Seriously, I told you I would, and I will, but doesn't mean I can't just talk only to you."

Kanato sits up, and frowns at her. "You swore..." He hissed. Minori look up at him, and couldn't help, but find his pouty frown adorable. "You're mine, and mine alone."

Minori stared at him in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, but no I am not. I don't belong to you or any of your brothers." She said sternly.

Kanato's frowned deepen until soon a smile appeared on his face. "Maybe Yui-san might want to belong to me? Shall I go see her" He suggested.

"NO!" She yells. "Leave her out of this! I-... I..."

He laugh at her expression. He was kidding. It was so fun to tease Minori. Though it was hardly lesson, since she still needs to be punished for making him look like fool, and not keeping her end of a bargain.

Kanato kept laughing. "You look so adorable when you're angry. Maybe I should continue to do this, so you will have that look every day." Kanato laughs as Minori frowned at him. He knew she sort of regrets her decision, but one day she will be happy she chose him. He'll make her see.

"Just leave Yui out of this... I won't talk to anyone, as long as you leave her alone..." Minori said. He knew she didn't like what he does when he feed. She don't want her twin sister to experience when she's going through. It's admirable to have such courage, but yet it's futile in her situation.

"Ahhh, you're such a kind person, Minori-san."

Minori gasp as he grabbed her hand and pulls her towards him onto the bed. She look up at him as he was towering above her. He snickered at her shock expression. During situations like this, she forgets his childish face, and sees him as man. Or so he thinks.

"Hmmm, how shall I punish you? Should I bite you or..." Minori tremble as she felt Kanato's hand began unbuttoning her shirt. She's controlling every fiber in her body to not resist, otherwise he'll take his anger out on Yui. "Mark every part of your body... Hmm I guess I'll do that instead."

It was a good idea. It will show all of his brother she belongs only to him. No one else, but him. Sure he was clingy, but she chose him, and it's her fault for this to happen to her. No one to blame, but herself.

Her pink eyes widen. "What-" He cuts her off by pressing his lips onto hers, and second pulled away as he laughs at her red face. He knew it angers her when he does that to her. She hates his kisses, and his touches.

"Remember, kiss before pleasure." He laughs softly as he leans his head down, and pulls her shirt down so it can reveal where he can feed on. He bites right into the area above her breast. He held his sadistic laugher when he heard her gasp out in pain, and began whimpering.

He loves this sweet blood of hers. It was sweeter than anything he ever had before. No one will taste this, but him.

Kanato pulled back from drinking from her. He grabs her face, and laughs at her angry tear-streaked face. He knew she hates being used, and abused. It surprises him that she hasn't given up yet, but that'll just be boring if she did.

"You're mine, no one else's but mine." He says as he goes back down to drinking from her. Minori silently curses herself from ever choosing this sadistic child-like boy in the first place. Why did she ever choose him in the first place?

It's too late now. It's obviously she belongs to him, but she will not accept it. Thought she's doesn't realize, Kanato will show her that belong only to him.

His toy that will soon become his favorite.

* * *

**A/N**: This is a short story, but I hope you like the beginning of it. Sorry if it was short, didn't know how to start it off xD Please review. Don't forget to check out my other short stories with the brothers.


End file.
